


HokaGAY

by ednae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Conventions, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Keith's First Time, M/M, PG Gay Things, The Rumor Come Out: Does Keith Is Emo?, also rly short bc im a shit writer, anyway theres a lot of Gay Things, but like, ive never actually seen naruto so rip me, they're cosplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ednae/pseuds/ednae
Summary: Lance just wanted to do a couple cosplay.  Give him a break, Keith.





	HokaGAY

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Why are you like this."

"I don't know what you mean."

Lance knew exactly what Keith was talking about and he knew it.  And what Keith was talking about was the bright yellow wig, styled into pointy spikes, the orange jumpsuit, the _massive_ blue headband keeping the hair out of his eyes.  Lance had even drawn on the stupid whiskers Naruto had.

"Tell me you love me," Lance said, twirling around to show off his—admittedly well-made—cosplay, ending in a pose with a peace sign held up to his eyes.  He stuck his tongue out, knowing exactly what Keith would say.

Keith sighed and relented, burying his head in his hands.  "I may love you, but I am _not_ walking around with you in that get-up."

"Oh, come _on_ , Keith!" Lance said, waving his hands wildly around him.  "It's normal."

"Dressing up like an anime character is not normal."

Lance rolled his eyes.  "Yes, it is.  Really, _you're_ gonna be the not-normal one at the con.  Nerds cosplay; it's what we do."

Keith raised his eyebrow at Lance's admittance that he was, in fact, a huge nerd.  "I don't."  He ignored that he had also admitted that he was a nerd.

Lance's face scrunched up for only a second before it relaxed into a sly smile.  "Not for long you don't."

"What are you…?" Keith started, and then Lance's implication dawned on him.  " _Oh_.  Oh, no.  No, no, no, no.  Nope.  You're not dragging me into this."

Lance only continued to smile, but he had begun to back away further into his room, toward his closet.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked, anxiety shooting through him.

"It's a good thing I did Sasuke last year," was Lance's only response, and Keith's mouth dropped open as his boyfriend revealed a handmade costume perfectly replicating one of Sasuke's outfits.

"I'm not wearing that," Keith insisted.

Lance laughed, a hearty, jovial sound.  "Well, not like this you aren't, idiot.  It's too big for you.  Hang on a sec; I'll get my sewing machine."

* * *

"How did you manage to get me in this," Keith said, his monotone cutting through the crowd of people around them.  Keith scratched at his arms, hugging himself to make him seem smaller.  The wig Lance had lent him had bangs that hung too low, and the hair kept brushing against his eyelashes.  He tried to move it out of his eyes, but the amount of product in the wig had molded the hair into the solid shape.

"You can't have Naruto without Sasuke!" Lance said loudly, as if that explained everything.  "And you're the perfect Sasuke, emo boy."

Keith bristled at the comment.  "I'm going to ignore that insult."

"It's not an insult if it's said out of love."  Lance's sing-song voice was beginning to melt Keith's sour mood, but he didn't want to admit it, even to himself.

"Do the characters in _Naruto_ even have a sense of fashion?" Keith grumbled instead, clinging to every trivial complaint he could come up with.

Lance gasped mockingly, placing a hand to his chest.  "The _Naruto_ characters have the most _sophisticated_ character designs of any nineties anime, Keith."

"Sailor Moon."

Lance blinked, not sure what to make of Keith's sudden comment.  "…What?"

"Sailor Moon had pretty good designs.  I always wanted to be Sailor Mars."  Keith shrugged as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Lance was silent for a moment as they walked toward the convention center, their weird ninja sandals flopping against the hot concrete.  Then, he threw his arms around Keith, holding him tightly against his chest.  "You're a natural-born cosplayer, my dude!  I'm so proud; my baby's all grown up."  He faked a sniffle, and Keith grimaced.

"Can you let go of me?  I'm not your baby," Keith grumbled.

Lance immediately let go, arms dropping to his side to grab Keith's hand instead.  "Whatever you say, _babe_."

A frown pulled at Keith's lips.  "You're so embarrassing."

Lance shrugged.  "And you are literally Sasuke.  You don't even have to role-play."

"I haven't even finished _Naruto_."

They flashed their pre-ordered badges as they passed the threshold into the convention center, and as they entered the hotel, Lance breathed in deeply, taking in the essence of Convention Season.  "Who cares?  Well, other than like every single _Naruto_ fan here."

Keith shot Lance A Look.  "That's reassuring."

"Well, it's not like it matters.  You don't talk to anyone, anyway."  Lance stuck his tongue out, goading Keith to retaliate.

"I'm just selective with who I talk to," he countered, not even believing his own words.

"It's not selective if I'm you're only friend, hon."  Lance shook his head, feigning disappointment.  "My poor boyfriend has no friends; what a pity."

"I have friends!" Keith shouted, and he was grateful that the hotel was loud enough that his volume was dampened by the crowd.  He didn't really want attention drawn to himself when he was in cosplay.

"Oh yeah?  Name three," Lance demanded, holding up three fingers to emphasize his demand.

"Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro," Keith said smugly.

"You met two-thirds of that list through me, babe."

"Sh-shut up," Keith grumbled, turning away.  "Let's just go to the Dealer's Room."

Lance squeezed his hand and began walking with more determination, dragging Keith along behind him.  "Whatever you want to do."

Their trek to the Dealer's Room was put on hold by a younger girl in an Amethyst cosplay.  Keith noted that it wasn't the most well-made costume he'd seen at a con—she hadn't even painted up—but she still looked cute in her purple wig and jeans with hand-painted stars on them.  Keith was certainly impressed by her dedication.

"Naruto!  Sasuke!  Can I get a picture of you two?" she asked, practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I don't know," Lance said, drawing out the sentence with a teasing tone.  "Do you ship us?"

The Amethyst's eyes went as wide as her papier-mâché gem.  "Of course," she said seriously, nodding with determination.

"Well, in that case…"  Before Keith could catch on, Lance had swept him backwards, dipping him low to the ground as he pressed his lips fiercely to Keith's lips.  He could hear Amethyst giggling in the background, and from what little he could see around Lance's features shoved in his face, a small crowd had formed around them.  His face heated up as he realized pictures of this kiss would probably be all over the Internet tomorrow.

Nevertheless, he enjoyed the kiss, as soon as he got over his initial shock and embarrassment.  It was passionate, and long enough for the people around them to snap their pictures.  And it completely melted Keith into Lance's arms.  He reached up to put his arm around his boyfriend to pull him closer, forgetting for just a moment that they were on display.

The high-pitched squeals brought him back to reality, though, and he shoved Lance away from him with his other hand, quickly wiping away the spit on the dark blue sleeve of his cosplay.

"Thank you!" Amethyst shouted before scurrying away, and Keith was able to get a better look around at the crowd before they started dispersing.  There were at least eight people gathered, and if Keith's face hadn't been red enough already, he was sure it had gotten worse.

"Why," he breathed, his voice coming out choked, "did you do that?"

"You have to give the people what they want," Lance said, waggling his eyebrows at Keith.  "We cosplayers are but slaves to our fans."

"You're a dork," Keith said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm _your_ dork," Lance amended, and Keith didn't argue with that.  He just grabbed Lance's hand and continued toward the Dealer's Room as quickly as possible so that no one would ask for any more pictures.

* * *

 

Six hours and around fifty-seven pictures later, Keith was positive that his face was stuck with a permanent blush, even after Lance assured him that the redness of his cheeks had died down.  They had decided to grab dinner at the food court before heading back to their shared apartment, and Keith was grateful that they'd be heading home soon.  His feet hurt, his head itched, and his cosplay was totally disheveled.  Now he understood why Lance was always miserable by the end of the day.

"So how was your first cosplay experience?" Lance asked through a mouthful of fries.  He lazily waved another in front of him as he took a long drink from his chocolate milkshake, and Keith wondered how that could possibly taste good.

"I hate you," he replied, still fixated on Lance's lips wrapped around the straw so that he wouldn't have to think about how much he wanted to tear off the black wig.  "Why couldn't I just put the headband around my actual hair?  It's already the right length and color."

Lance gasped, dropping his fry back into the basket.  "You did not just say that.  Do you not know the Rules?  Keith, I thought I knew you better than this."

"What in the holy hell are you talking about, Lance," Keith deadpanned, cocking an eyebrow.

"You never use your real hair!  It's like the Golden Rule!"  Despite his best attempts, Keith couldn't figure out if Lance's horror was fake or not.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure that's not the Golden Rule of cosplaying," Keith said, taking a sip of his root beer.  "Actually, I'm pretty sure there aren't 'rules' for cosplaying to begin with."

"Oh, you poor, uncultured soul.  Don't worry, sweetheart; I'll teach you everything you need to know for your next cosplay," Lance said, furrowing his brows in mock sympathy for Keith.

"Wait— _next_ cosplay?" Keith practically squeaked, feeling all the color drain from his face immediately.  Well, that solved one problem.

"Uh, _duh_ ," Lance said, grinning widely.  "I was thinking Korra and Asami?  Or—or maybe Spiderman and Deadpool!"

Keith groaned and dropped his head onto the table, but the prospect of future cosplays did pique his interest—much to his own dismay.  "It's going to be another couple cosplay, isn't it?"

"Of course," Lance said, his excitement oozing out of every syllable he formed.  "I've been wanting to do a couple cosplay with you for _years_."

Keith blinked into the table, a thought coming to mind.  "Wait."  He sat up straight, but he shifted his eyes away from Lance, a touch of shame clouding his idea.  "We could, uh…"

"Tell me," Lance said when Keith trailed off.  He leaned over the table and kissed Keith's cheek quickly.  He didn't move back, and Keith could feel his warm breath on his face.  It didn't help his nerves much.

"Well, remember how I said I liked Sailor Moon…?" he started, picking at his nails to keep him occupied.  He was regretting this already.

"Babe."

Keith looked up at Lance.

"I love you."

Keith continued looking at Lance.

"That's, like, the best idea you've ever had.  I mean, you were totally right before, anyway: Sailor Moon has the best character designs of nineties anime."  Lance was rambling, but it was calming Keith down, and Lance knew he had that effect on him.  "God, I can't _wait_ to be Ami, and you're gonna be the best Rei."

"Ami?" Keith asked, his lip twitched upward at the thought of Lance cosplaying someone like Sailor Mercury.

"Yeah, she's the blue one.  It's my favorite color," Lance said, talking animatedly with his hands.

"She's so short, though," Keith pointed out.

"Then you're just going to have to wear some serious pumps," Lance said, his entire demeanor indicating just how serious he was about this.  "And besides, Rei is totally gay for Ami.  Like?  Who else is she supposed to date?"

"Didn't the author pair each of the inner senshi with those space guys?"

Lance covered his ears with his hands.  "How dare you defile my ears with such lies."

"Okay, whatever," Keith said, accepting his fate with more enthusiasm than he was prepared to admit.

"Oh, man, we have to go shopping soon if we want to get all the materials in time," Lance babbled, listing off every potential purchase they would have to make under his breath.  He was counting on his fingers, even though Keith couldn't fathom what that could possibly be for.

"Maybe we should get through this con first before we start planning for the next one," Keith said, scratching the back of his neck and adjusting his wig.  He was going to have some seriously bad hat hair after this.

Lance grinned sheepishly and picked up one of his fries.  He poked it into Keith's lips, and they parted instinctually to allow Lance to feed him.  "Just let me be excited.  We're finally a couple!"

"Lance," Keith said through the fry.  "We've been dating for, like, a whole year."

Lance folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair.  "How many cosplays did we do together?"

"None…?"

"My point exactly," Lance said, as if he had won the argument.  Keith was confused to no end, but he let Lance revel in his triumph.  With a final, loud slurp of his milkshake, he stood up and gathered their trash in their take-out bag.  "Now let's go home, Sasuke."

"You don't get to start calling me that," Keith said, pursing his lips together until they turned white.

"Ohh," Lance said, holding a hand to his head, "when will Sasuke-senpai notice me—er, himself?"

"I'm leaving you," Keith said, pushing himself out of his chair.  Lance just cackled in response and went to throw away their trash.  Keith waited around for Lance despite what he'd said, and they walked out to their car together.

"I really need to get this wig off," Lance whined.

"So take it off," Keith shrugged.

Lance blanched, as if the suggestion was preposterous.  "No!  I can't ruin the Look."

"Okay, whatever, you weeb," Keith said, cracking a smile in spite of himself.

"You take that back!" Lance demanded, elbowing Keith in his side.

Keith pushed back, laughing now.  "I'm not the one wearing a Naruto cosplay."

"Well at least I'm not the Emo Overlord," Lance snorted.

"Stop calling me emo!" Keith shouted, stopping to turn on Lance.  He threw his arms wide in exasperation.

Lance only laughed harder, clutching at his belly.  "I was talking about Sasuke, but if the shoe fits, I guess."

Keith clenched his fists, trying to decide whether or not to punch his own boyfriend.  On one hand, he totally deserved it; on the other, he was Keith's boyfriend.  He sighed and lowered his hands to his side, and he rolled his eyes when he felt Lance's familiar fingers curl around his.  Keith would later lie and insist he hated all aspects of cosplay, but at that moment, he leaned into Lance and enjoyed the memories of the convention.

**Author's Note:**

> they're so g a y  
> anyway hmu at my [tumblr](http://stellunaria.tumblr.com/) if u wanna talk abt swaggie headcanons for these 2 gays


End file.
